Emergency room doctors must deal with a large amount of information and conditions when caring for their patients. Literally seconds can mean the difference between life and death. While many of these parameters are out of their control, their working environment should not be. Unfortunately, even the newest and best equipped trauma hospitals can be put to the test when dealing with a large number of causalities. Room space can become hard to find, patients are placed on stretchers in hallways, there is no place to set equipment, hanging space for intravenous line assemblies (IV's) is non-existent, and critical equipment to save lives cannot be found.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a bed space in emergency room areas can be enhanced to address the problems as described above.